


What are you Hiding?

by SINesthete



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SINesthete/pseuds/SINesthete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexplainable mishap between Ladybug and Chat Noir leaves their relationship in ruins but leads him to ladybug's true identity. Once he finds it, he decides to keep it to himself until things blow over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to hell!  
> I'm honestly pretty new to writing so bear with me-  
> This fic includes Adrien finding Ladybug's identity but Marinette still does not know Chat Noir's!  
> If you do anything relating to this fic (Fanart, voice acting, AU's, Etc.) Please message me first or leave a comment!  
> Also! If you notice any grammar/spelling/continuity mistakes or anything like that please report it in the survey below!  
> http://tinyurl.com/mlbWayHerr  
> Even if you aren't sure it's a mistake, report it anyway! I'd rather be safe than sorry! Enjoy!

When someone is staring out a window, there is a large chance that they aren’t looking at something but, rather, thinking. That was the case with Marinette Dupain-Cheng that fateful cloudy night.  
“Do you see something interesting, Mari?” She was asked.  
“No, just thinking.” She replied. She was thinking. She was thinking about how the hell she ended up here. When did everything change? Right, she thought, it changed when she decided to fight that akuma alone.

Marinette arrived as ladybug to find a poor man possessed by a moth try to destroy the town. She couldn’t wait for Chat noir and the popcorn-ticket-stub themed villain didn’t seem too powerful. It was easy for Marinette. She took him down with only a few cuts and bruises. She purified the butterfly just as Chat noir arrived.  
“I’m sorry!” he huffed, “I couldn’t get here fast enough. Are you hurt?”  
“No, not at all,” She gave him a reassuring smile. “I can handle some of them on my own.”

Chat looked as though he wanted to say more to Ladybug, but her earrings gave a series of high pitched beeps. She smiled at him as he continued to probe her.  
“Are you sure? You’re not bleeding are you? If you say you’re fine, I trust you, but I want you to be honest with me. If you’re hurt I can help you.”

Another series of beeps rang from her earrings.

“Chat, really, I’m fine! But I need to go. I’ll see you next time!” She gave him a pat on the shoulder before quickly yo-yoing away. As she landed on a roof one neighborhood away from her house, her suit gave out and Tikki fell to the concrete in front of Marinette. Marinette scooped her up and let Tikki feast on the half cookie left in Marinette’s bag.  
“Sorry, Marinette… I couldn’t hold it for any longer.”  
“No, I’m sorry, Tikki, I keep pushing you. You’re doing great.”

Marinette assessed her situation as Tikki snuggled in her bag. She could walk home if she was on the other side of the large fence next to the roof. Marinette slowly lowered herself down onto the fence. She held onto the small rings. The fence was high and she didn’t think she could keep her footing well enough to climb down. She felt that she could jump down safe enough. She was wrong. Marinette let go of the fence and pushed off with her feet. She would have been fine if she could’ve stuck the landing but she ended up with her ankle twisted under the rest of her.

Marinette tried her best not to scream in agony, but couldn’t help a string of curse words fly from her mouth. Tikki flew out of the bag and buzzed around Marinette.  
“Oh my god! Marinette, are you okay? I’ll go find Chat Noir!”  
“No, Tikki! You can’t! He’ll know it’s me!”  
Marinette held onto her ankle and sobbed as Tikki floated next to her, helpless. Marinette heard a familiar noise and waved Tikki out of sight as Chat Noir landed next to them.  
“Are you alright?” He crouched next to Marinette and lightly touched her ankle. She visibly flinched. “Let’s get you to the hospital, how did this even happen?”  
“No! Please don’t take me to the hospital just take me home. I…” She stuttered. “I snuck out to… meet a friend! And I tried to take a shortcut by hopping the fence but I fell…” She prayed he believed her. And it seemed like he did.  
“No hospital.” He said as he lifted her onto his back. “Where do you live?” He asked. She buried her face in his back and mumbled out directions.  
“Could you maybe put me down on the roof?” She asked as they approached her house. “I can’t exactly walk through the front door after sneaking out.” He nodded and did as he was told.  
“Do you need me to walk you in?” He said as he put her down.  
“No, I’m okay. Thank you for taking me home.”  
“Are you sure? It’d be no problem.”  
“Chat, really, I’m fine! But I need to go. I’ll see you!” She waved at him as she limped into her room and her bed. He closed the door for her and disappeared into the night.

 

Marinette awoke to her ankle throbbing in pain.  
“What’re you going to do, Marinette? You need to see a doctor!” Tikki frantically buzzed around Marinette.  
“I know,” Marinette admitted. “But I can’t just tell my parents I sprained my ankle jumping a fence after sneaking out last night…”  
“Well, you can’t hide it for long.”

Marinette limped to her dresser, bathroom, and to the top of the stairs. She heard her parents talking in the kitchen. She patted her bag.  
“Watch out, Tikki,” She whispered. “It’s going to be a bumpy ride.” She clutched her bag in her arms and threw herself down the stairs.  
“Marinette!” Her mother rushed over and kneeled next to Marinette. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?”  
“My ankle!” Marinette cried, holding her leg. She didn’t need to do much acting. Her ankle was still swollen and throbbing.

When Marinette’s parents took her to the doctor, she stuck with her falling down the stairs story.  
“Mr. and Mrs. Cheng, could you please step outside for a moment? I would like to speak to Marinette alone for a moment.” The doctor politely smiled at them as they exited.  
“Now, Miss Dupain-Cheng, what did you do last night to mess up your ankle this bad?”  
Damn, he was good.  
“I hopped a fence…” Marinette confessed. “About… 10 feet high? And I couldn’t stick the landing…”  
When Marinette’s parents came in, Marinette’s doctor was nice enough to keep Marinette’s secret. She was given a boot instead of a cast and some crutches to get around. She was told to come back in a month to see if it was getting better. “Great,” Marinette thought “What’s ladybug’s excuse gonna be?”

Marinette hopped into class on her crutches about 3 hours late.  
“What’d you do this time?” Alya smirked as Marinette sat next to her. “Roll out of bed too fast? Trip over your nonexistent cat?”  
“No, nothing like that, Miss Smarty pants! I fell down the stairs!”  
“Girl, how do you end up on crutches by falling down one flight of stairs?”  
Marinette sighed and sat back in her seat. “I don’t know…”  
Alya seemed to sense the mood. “Well, I hope you feel better.”  
“Thanks.” Marinette felt a sense of relief that she avoided the suspicion of her classmates. But, she couldn’t help but feel like someone was staring at her…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! anonymous commenting is currently open but i may close it if things get out of hand. I'll try to update regularly- like once every week, so,
> 
> Next update: August 24 (Hopefully)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a bit of a more risque chapter- sorry for not updating when i said i would i'll do better!  
> Reminder that if you spot any mistakes or have any concerns about this chapter please report them here:  
> tinyurl.com/mlbWayHerr

Adrien couldn’t help but stare at Marinette. He knew she was lying. But, why? If she had jumped it to meet a friend, wouldn’t that friend be Alya? Or wouldn’t she at least tell Alya that that’s what happened? He could see why she didn’t want to tell everyone but even so, something felt off about the whole situation.  
His phone buzzed with a new update on the ladyblog. He glanced at Alya who was typing on her phone while whispering rapidly to Marinette. He caught little bits of the conversation. “New email… attack… Ladybug…” He read the update. Apparently, there’s been a rumored Akuma sighting in the town. Just as Adrien was about to ask if he could go to the bathroom, Marinette piped up.  
“Excuse me, may I please leave a little early? I would like to leave before the halls are crowded…” She pointed to her ankle. The teacher allowed her to leave after reminding her about the homework. Now Adrien was more suspicious. Marinette did not look pepared to leave she shoved all her books in her bag and hopped out. As if she had just decided to leave.  
Adrien waited for the last 5 minutes of class to roll by. As soon as he was dismissed, he ran behind the school to transform. He leapt through the air to the location of the rumored attack. To his surprise, Ladybug was sitting on the edge of the building’s roof, her feet dangling off the edge.  
“You sure are early, M’lady.”  
“Yeah, I came as soon as I heard. It seems to be just a rumor…” She got up and stretched. He noticed her right foot was barely touching the ground. When she took a few steps towards him, he noticed her slight limp. She was almost good at hiding it.  
“What happened?” He looked her in the eye.  
“What’re you talking about?” She let out a nervous laugh and was quick to sit back down.  
“Your leg.” He said in a dark tone.  
“My leg’s fine! You’re crazy.” She tried to laugh it off as Chat sat down next to her. He grabbed her ankle and she let out a yelp. They locked eyes. “Th-that’s my ankle; not my leg…”  
“What happened?” He said again.  
“Nothing! I just fell.” He peered into her eyes. Something was wrong. Her lies felt too… familiar. “The akuma attack was a fluke.” She said, breaking away from his gaze. “We can go home.”  
Chat knew he had to do something. He needed to know what was really going up.  
“This is a terrible thing to do…” He told himself. “She’s going to hate you… No, she’s going to hate Chat Noir.”  
“Ladybug,” He started. “I need to do something.”  
“S-sure…” She said, still uncertain. He brought his face closer to her. She shut her eyes in a panic. But, his lips didn’t land on hers. Instead, they landed on her neck, just below her ear. She froze. Then, she felt his teeth grip her skin.  
She screamed and shoved him off. “What’s wrong with you?!” She yelled, squirming away from him. She clamped a hand over the mark he had left on her neck. “Who said you could do that?!”  
“I’m sorry,” He got up and made the distance between them larger. “I won’t ever touch you again.” He ran towards the end of the roof and leapt from building to building.

Once he was safely in his room, he took off his ring and stared at it.  
“I don’t blame her if she hates Chat Noir.” He told Plagg. “I’m starting to hate him.”  
“Well, you didn’t bite her just because you were Chat Noir. And Chat Noir didn’t bite her because he’s Adrien. That’s a decision you two made together!” Plagg snickered at Adrien.  
“Thanks a lot, Plagg. I just can’t believe I did that. I hurt her. Did you see her face? God, I’m the worst.”  
“I think you’re going through a phase. You’re too nice of a guy to do anything she doesn’t want.”  
“I know… so why did I do it? God, I can’t ever bother her again…”  
Adrien collapsed onto his bed and slowly drifted into a guilty sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow okay i'm gonna get complaints about this chapter i promise there isn't any pointless ooc Adrien/Chat Noir I have my reasonS  
> Next update: September 3rd (Hopefully)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh sorry for such a short chapter i didnt realize it was so short until right now (And it's too late to add on)  
> Also Happy one year anniversary of miraculous (I'm a few days late!!)  
> Just a reminder that if you spot any mistakes please report it here
> 
> tinyurl.com/mlbWayHerr  
>  (dont save the link im going to be making a new one once i start posting other fanfictions)

Marinette fell out of her bed after being torn out of her troubled sleep by her alarm. Consciousness forces her to replay yesterday’s events in her mind.  
“Why would Chat do that?” She asked Tikki. “How could he possibly think that would be okay?”  
“He wouldn’t do that…” Tikki agreed. “Something isn’t right…”  
“Well, I really don’t wanna see him again… Not for a while.”  
“That’s probably best.”  
Marinette went to put her hair into pigtails. As she lifted up the right half of her hair, she saw the pinkish-purple mark just below her ear and decided to leave her hair down for the day. She hopes no one notices.   
“Your hair looks cute!” Her mother says, on sight. “Is there a reason it’s down?” She raised an eyebrow.  
“No, no, no! I just wanted a change for today.” She kissed her mom on the cheek and headed to school. 

“What are you hiding?” Alya stood in Marinette’s way, not letting her sit down.  
“Jeez! What is with everyone? Why am I always hiding something!”  
“Woah, easy girl! I just wanted the scoop! You’re not hiding any marks from a boy, are you?”  
“No. I just overslept. Can I sit down now?” Alya moved out of the way.   
After a long first half of classes, Marinette was ready for lunch.  
“Hey, Mari!” Alya called, Nino at her side. “Nino and I are going for pizza, wanna come?”  
“No thanks, I wouldn’t be able to keep up!” She waved at them with her crutch. They waved back and left. Marinette unwrapped her lunch and began eating when a familiar figure sat next to her. She turned her head, fearing the worst but was matched with a pleasant smile instead of the devilish smirk that had been haunting her.   
“Adrien!” She exhaled. “I thought you would have gone with Alya and Nino.”  
“No, I figured you might be lonely here so I decided to stay with you.”  
Marinette hoped that she wasn’t turning bright red. She tried to avoid eye contact.  
“You’re wearing your hair down.” Her right hand instinctively touched the tips of her hair. “It’s very cute.”   
She tucked her hair behind her ear and laughed nervously. “Th-thank you…”  
Adrien shifted. He sat up a little straighter and his smile disappeared. She looked at him, worried she had done something wrong. His smile quickly returned but it was lopsided, like a kid’s. He seemed to inch closer to her.  
“What are you doing this weekend?” He asked, hovering closer.  
“Nothing,” Marinette tried not to mess up her words like she usually does.  
“We should do something together.”  
“Uh- yes- y-yeah…” Marinette stuttered  
“I’ll be in touch!” Adrien got up and walked out of the classroom leaving Marinette alone in her confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yesyesyes  
> again im sorry it's so short  
>  Comments are very appreciated <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's been a year and i haven't even touched this fic  
> Im gonna do my best to continue it so lets goooo

After school, Adrien bolted up the steps and managed to stop just short of crashing into Natalie.  
“Adrien! You’re in a hurry…”   
“Y-yeah! I have a lot of homework…” Natalie didn’t seem to believe him but let him go without further questioning. Adrien waited until she was gone before running into his room, slamming the door, and collapsed into his bed.   
“Plagg, it worked,” Adrien said breathlessly “It’s her.” Plagg grumpily arose from the spot in Adrien’s bag he was napping in.  
“What worked?” He groaned  
“I bit ladybug last night. I left a mark on her neck.”  
“Yeah, I know. I was there. What’s your point?”  
“A girl in my class had the same mark…”  
“Maybe she has a boyfriend that bites her when he actually has consent! Can I go back to sleep?”  
“Oh, shut up Plagg! It was the same exact spot… And she has a hurt ankle just like Ladybug…”  
“Who? Marinette?” Plagg scoffed. “Isn’t she a little… uncoordinated to be Ladybug?”  
“I think it makes sense… I asked her to hang out over the weekend.” Plagg pretended to snore loudly. “Oh, forget it.”   
Adrien still couldn’t believe it. There was such little chance that Marinette would push her hair back at the same moment Adrien was at an angle to see her neck. She was so surprised he had complimented her that she didn’t think about it and revealed the pinkish-red mark about an inch under her ear. The one that he had left.  
“Oh great,” He thought. “Here comes the guilt again.”  
Ladybug’s outraged face flashed into his mind. She looked so scared and betrayed. Adrien knew he had to fix things. He shot up from his bed and jumped into his desk chair. He pressed a button and his monitor whirred to life. He had the ladyblog bookmarked at this point, along with alerts sent to his phone with each update. It ended up being really helpful when an akuma pops up. He also really liked to look at the pictures of ladybug.   
He opened up the anonymous email tab and wrote some hod podge about how there was an akuma on top of the Eiffel tower. The ladyblog was updated in under a minute.

\----------------------------

Marinette’s phone buzzed with the ladyblog update. As much as she didn’t want to see chat, She knew she had to go. Once she arrived, she saw Chat on the rails at the other side. She kept her distance. But so did he.  
“I’m sorry.” He said, looking her in the eyes. “I was out of line. I’ll never touch you again.”  
Marinette didn’t know how she felt about this.  
“I’m giving up on you, Ladybug. I’ll stop bothering you…”  
Ouch. She wished he had used a different choice of words. All of Paris depended on her… She didn’t want anyone to ‘give up on her.’  
“I’ve fallen in love with a girl in my class… Not that it matters.” He gave her a half hearted smile.   
She wanted desperately to be relieved. But she wasn’t. She was disappointed and mad and upset and guilty and… and jealous. She didn’t want to feel any of this. She just wanted to be happy and be friends with Chat Noir again.   
“I’m happy for you,” She said, not bothering trying to smile. “Things will be better this way.” She said it for herself more than for him.   
“The akuma was just a fluke… I’m heading back.” He climbed up onto the railing and pulled out his staff.  
“I’ll stay for a little longer to be sure.” Marinette didn’t want to even look at him.   
“See you around.” He disappeared.

She sat down and slid her legs through the railings, letting them dangle. She tried to work out her feelings in her head. Why’d he have to go and do that? Everything was fine… She hadn’t realized that it had gotten dark- or that there were two puddles of tears soaking through her suit. She stood up, sniffled, and went home.   
She could barely stand to face herself in the mirror. Her eyes were puffy and sad and she knew she deserved it. She pushed her hair back to see the mark on her neck. It was healing very fast and would probably be gone in the morning. He bit her so lightly. She wonders what his intentions were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was short but i only have one more chapter already written and not too many prewrites left  
> I'm trying my best


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol can you tell this was written during unholy hours of the night?
> 
> It's basically a shitpost,,, but with plot

Saturday morning Adrien put the next part of his plan into action. What was the plan again? Adrien didn't really know. But he knew this was phase 2…… or 3? Maybe? Yeah. Phase one was biting ladybug. Phase two was confirming it was her/asking her out and now phase three is the date. Phase 4 is to win her heart and phase 5 is to reveal he’s chat noir and…. and ruin everything because she hates chat noir… this is a terrible plan. 

Adrien realizes this as he arrives at the Dupain-Cheng bakery. He’ll work out the kinks in phase 5 later. For now he’s focused on making a good impression on her parents. The bakery isn't horribly crowded but they are obviously well liked. Adrien waits for the last few people in line to finish ordering before he approaches Marinette’s mom. 

“Good morning,” he says with a pleasant smile “is Marinette around?”  
“You must be Adrien!” She beams at him. “I’ll go get Marinette. Here, you can have this while you wait.”  
She hands Adrien a plate of warm croissants and he decides in that very moment he is going to marry Marinette. Upstairs, he hears a crash, accompanied by a yelp, followed by hurried footsteps. Marinette’s mom returns with an amused grin.  
“Marinette will be down in a minute.”  
Adrien knows she must have overslept. For some reason he finds it adorable.  
“So i've heard you're a model, Adrien?”  
“Yeah i do some stuff for my father’s company.”  
“You’re a natural talent. I've seen the pictures Marinette has up in her room of you.”  
Adrien felt a blush creep up on his face.  
“Marinette has pictures up of me?”  
“Oh, I’ve said too much!” she stood up with a wink and took the empty croissant plate back into the kitchen. Marinette hobbled down the stairs on her crutches.  
“Bye mom!” she called before shoving Adrien out the door.  
“I hope she didn't bother you too much.” Marinette giggled, looking at the ground. “where are we gonna go?” she added  
Adrien wanted to make sure Marinette felt comfortable today and wanted to leave the decisions to her.  
“Well i was thinking we could go skiing, run a marathon, and then enter a dance dance revolution contest.”  
He watched a mix of confusion and fear flash on Marinette’s face before she softened and started giggling.  
“What do you wanna do?” he asked  
“well, we’re kind of limited…” she waved her crutch “we could go see a movie or go to dinner.”  
“That's perfect,” he said “Dinner and a movie.” he smiled at her and watched a blush spread across her face.

\-----------------

 

**Mention that your hands are cold and he’ll hold them**

**Trip over your crutches and into his arms**

**Pretend to fall asleep on him during the movie**

**okay okay real tips don't order anything messy- no red sauce. Safest choice is a salad.**

**Have some topics in mind for dips in the conversation**

**don't talk about other boys it'll hurt his fragile masculinity**

**Ask him about himself boys like to talk about themselves**

**and please tell me you're wearing matching underwear**

Marinette tried to memorize the tips Alya was shooting at her rapid fire (ignoring the last one) before leaving the safety of the diner’s ladies room. she shut her phone off and threw it back in her purse. She returned to the booth her and Adrien were sitting at. They chat idly until their waitress comes over. Marinette orders a salad per Alya’s instruction. that's about the extent of her following Alya’s guidelines. There was never a lull in the conversation and Adrien kept the focus mostly on Marinette. It was more comfortable than Marinette had expected. When the check came he offered to take care of it but respected when Marinette insisted on paying her portion.

Afterwards, they head to the movie. Adrien buys her popcorn and a soda. She tries to protest but he says she has to share with him. That gets her to settle down a bit. They got set up and sat down in the movie theater. They chatted comfortably during the trailers and then the movie started. Marinette tried to pay attention. It was some sci-fi thriller about a mad scientist who brought his dead girlfriend back as a robot. Her mind was hyper aware of the boy sitting next to her. He was so there. and so close to her. She wasn't used to being so close to boys like this besides….

_Chat._

She immediately shut down that train of thought and mindlessly watched the rest of the movie.

 

\------------------------

The sun is setting as Adrien walks Marinette home from the movies. He thought everything was going smoothly but he could tell something was bothering her. He lightly bumped her shoulder with his.  
“You okay?”  
“Yeah…” She forced a smile for him and he chortled.  
“Don’t lie!”  
“I’m sorry… I know we were supposed to have a good time tonight- which i did!- but my mind is in a whole other dimension…”  
“You can talk to me, you know.”  
Marinette took a deep breath before finally opening up.  
“I think… I hurt someone i care about. It wasn’t my fault and i know that but i still feel… guilty? I guess? I can’t really get too into it…”  
Adrien gives her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “Alright, well, i’m sure whatever it is will pass soon. Feelings are probably hurt on both sides and you both just need some time to heal. If you wanna release some of that guilt you could apologize for the suckish situation instead of your actions. Then maybe things will go back to normal.”  
Marinette immediately perks up.  
“Thank you.” She whispered leaning her cheek to his hand. 

When they got back to the bakery, Marinette gave Adrien an awkward one legged hug goodbye, trying not to lose her balance. He appreciated it nonetheless. She then hobbled back inside and up the stairs. Adrien started walking home, Plagg flying out of his pocket for some well needed attention.  
“Are you just trying to get close enough to bite her again?” He teased.  
“No. obviously. My plan is working. Today went well and i bet she would have held my hand if it weren’t for the crutches.”  
“What’s your end goal here again?”  
“I…. dont know. To rebuild our relationship? To replace ladybug with Marinette? I don’t know. I just want things to feel right again.”  
“Does this feel right? Making goo goo eyes at Marinette? Lying to her about who you really are?”  
“I don’t know! If i give you some cheese will you shut up?”  
“I can promise about 2 minutes of silence while i reflect on the delicacy. After that, i’m not responsible for my actions.”  
“Fair enough.” Adrien reached into his pocket when something catches his eye. 

A silhouette. Sitting on the rails of the bakery roof. Pigtails gently flowing in the breeze. Was she… leaning?

Adrien sprinted toward the bakery, yelling. “Plagg, Transform me!”

He didn’t care if anyone saw. He lept into the air the second he transformed. He sprinted across roof tops until he practically tackled Marinette off the rails onto the roof.  
“Don’t jump!”  
After getting over the initial shock of being pounced on, she starts nervously laughing.  
“I wasn’t gonna… I was just…!” He gets off of her and helps her back up, handing her the crutches.  
“I just came out to watch the stars and think. Probably not the best idea in a boot, though.” She takes her crutches from him, eyes glued to the ground. He realizes he’s probably the last person she wants to see and starts backing towards the rails.  
“Right, well, sorry for the false alarm. I’m glad you’re safe… see you around…”  
“Chat, wait!” He stops, shocked.  
“Uhm… I just wanted to say i really like you…. Like as a person and… thank you. For always saving me.” She smiles at him and his heart races. He can’t even respond. He just smiles and nods before leaping off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MARINETTE IS A STRONG INDEPENDENT WOMAN WHO WILL PAY HER PORTION OF THE BILL
> 
> ADRIEN IS A POLITE MALE MODEL WHO WOULD BE HAPPY TO PAY FOR HER BUT WILL OF COURSE RESPECT HER DECISIONS
> 
> Lmao this chapter was fun but the next chapter's gonna be even f u n n e r ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I was just wondering if you guys would prefer short chapters like ive been doing every week OR if you'd like them to be longer and update every 2 weeks?  
> Also! I might eventually have to take a break to write more once i run out of prewritten chapters. would you prefer i did that or stretch the update time to every 3 weeks continuosly??? Please please please comment and let me know!!!


End file.
